The Darkest Hour
by Jaspers Jaime
Summary: When Edward leaves Forks when he first meets Bella, Alice's vision changes. Will she still join the Cullen's or will circumstances take her in a different direction. Rated T for future violence and possible adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them.**

**Thank you to my Beta AnnieCole. Couldn't do it without you xoxox.**

**Jaspers POV**

We had all heard about the new girl. Isabella Swan. The excitement had been swirling around all week since news had spread that she was coming. Police Chief Charlie Swans precious daughter, who had moved to Phoenix with her Mummy way back when.

All the boys at school were almost salivating over her arrival.

Today was the day.

Of course Alice and Edward had already seen her, through the thoughts of others and Alice's visions. The rest of us Cullen's had to wait like everybody else.

Not that I was bothered. She was going to be just like everybody else at this school. Moody at that time of the month, angry at her friends, sad about something or other. I didn't need one more emotional whirlwind projecting onto me.

Sure it wasn't there fault. If they knew how it affected me im sure they would try and hold back. The way my family mostly did. I usually only got bursts of lust or joy from them. If they were feeling over whelming emotions they would be gracious enough to go hunting.

Except one. Edward. Poor lonely depressed Edward. God he needed to get laid. And it wasn't like he hadn't had any offers. Our cousin for all intents and purposes had literally thrown herself at him. But no, Edward was to good for her. Or any of the girls at school. I was honestly starting to wonder if he was gay.

Suddenly everybody at the lunch table froze. Edwards hand was wrapped around an apple, which suddenly evaporated. We were showered with apple juice splatters.

She had made her grand entrance. Isabella Marie Swan.

If Edward needed to breath, he would have passed out by now. His emotions were all over the place. This had to be the only time I had felt lust from him. And it was rolling off him in waves. So much for the gay idea.

"Jasper, im not going to tell you again. Keep your stupid thoughts to yourself. I don't want to hear them." Wow if looks could kill.

"She's everything I saw Edward. I told you she was special." My little Ally Ballerina had to chirp in.

I threw a look over my shoulder, nope nothing special. She was average in every sense of the word. Right down to her emotions. All I could feel from her was shyness. No fear, no interest. It was like she just wanted to blend into the paint on the walls.

Alices' eyes suddenly glazed over.

"Jasper….NO!."

People turned to look at us. I hadn't moved, what the hell was she seeing?

She snapped out of it just as easily as she had slipped into it. She looked worried as she looked toward me.

"Promise me you will never, ever be alone with Bella, Jazz. Please promise me." I had never seen her look so scared.

"I promise Ally. I will stay right away from her." Like I wanted anything to do with her anyway.

The lunch bell rang and we all filed off to class like good little human students.

The rest of the day was uneventful for me, drifting from class to class, as if in a dream.

I cant wait for this round of high school to be over. Move on from Forks and hopefully have a little free time before we start all over again.

After my last class for the day, we all climbed into Edwards Volvo, pompous gay car it is.

And then it hits me. The tension in the car. Alice is holding my hand so tight that if I was human it would be a bag of shattered bones by now. Edward is gripping the steering wheel just as hard. Its all getting to be too much for me as we take the last bend towards home. It feels like I have an elephant sitting on my chest. I want to punch somebody. And then Edward stops the car.

"Ill miss you." What a strange thing for Alice to say to Edward. She motioned for us all to get out of the car.

Standing at the end of the driveway Alice explained it to us.

"He's leaving for a while. He's not sure when he will be back. But he will be."

Okay so a new girl walks into his life, arouses feelings I have never known him to have and he freaks out and leaves. Definitely gay.

**Bellas POV**

What a first day. Boring classes where im repeating everything I have just learnt, scatty girls vying for my attention and the weirdest family I have ever seen. They were all so beautiful and perfect looking. Even the one named Edward who always looked like he was in pain.

And the way he acted in class. Mega creepy. Just wait until I hit him up at school tomorrow. I should have done it today but I just didn't know what to say.

I couldn't get them all out of my mind. Even as I drifted off to sleep there they were waiting for my behind my eyelids.

**Alices POV**

I had seen her coming weeks ago when she had made the decision. It was unusual for me to notice someone so far away without ever having met them. But she was going to be special. I knew she was going to join us. She was going to be the end of Edwards miserable life. All we had to do was keep her safe and close to us and we could save Edward from himself.

**I know it feels like im just mixing up Twilight a bit. However I am going in a different direction.**

**Please review and let me know you along for the ride. Jasper is on his knees begging for you to hit that button. Go on it only takes a second and a few words.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them.**

**Jaspers POV**

It was oddly strange being able to sit back and think whatever I wanted to think. No matter how selfish, or dirty or nasty my thoughts were, for once they were my thoughts and mine alone. Some days it got really old, really fast having Edward in my head.

I knew I should be feeling some form of sympathy for him, Bella's arrival had really thrown him off balance, but with Alice being so secretive and hyped up, it was hard to feel anything else. And anyway if he was running away from the one girl that he had had feelings for since he was changed, then all I could feel was pity. He really didn't know what he was missing.

As I thought this Alice emerged from our massive dressing room/closet wearing a flimsy little negligee, very pale pink with the most delicate roses embroidered on the hem. Material so delicate it would disintegrate under my hands.

I was lying back against the headboard, and Alice climbed onto the end of the bed looking up at me with big, amber, doe eyes. I could feel myself rising to the occasion. She crawled up to sit on my lap. I closed my eyes as her lips brushed along my jaw line, down my neck to find my collar bone. I inhaled her scent and moved my hands from her hips up her sides lifting the flimsy underwear as I went.

Alice sat up and flipped her hair back. As she did this I opened my eyes to drink in her lovely shape. And was shocked beyond words to see Bella's face floating right in front of my eyes.

Which suddenly turned black as the midnight sky as I threw her from my body. Snarls erupting from my chest as I felt my hunger flare.

I bolted from the bed so fast and straddled her body that I didn't hear my name being called.

It sounded like I was under water, that garbled, dull, distant sound when your under the bath water and someone tries to talk to you. I grabbed the underwear in my hands and ripped it to shreds in my haste to get to her bare flesh.

*SLAP*

The hand meeting my face was enough to bring me back to reality.

Under my strong muscular body was my tiny pixie wife. Alice, eyes wide and filled with shock, terror rolling off her so strong it knocked me backwards.

"What the hell was that Jazz?" She rose gracefully from the floor to retrieve her bathrobe.

"I…uh, I don't know what happened Ally. It just…oh god im so sorry. Did I hurt you."

I reached out toward her to make sure she was ok. She pushed my hand away from her cheek.

"I have never felt so much rage from you before. What were you thinking?"

I didn't know how to respond. I had never kept secrets from Alice before, but I knew how much Bella meant to her already. If I admitted that I wanted to rip her throat out, to taste her sweet blood running down my throat, to watch the life drain out of her eyes, Alice would think me a monster, she may possibly choose Bella over me and make me leave.

"I…(think Jazz, think)…Im sorry, it was like I had a flashback to my days with Maria, I didn't mean to hurt you. It will never happen again." Would she buy the lie?

"Oh Jazz," she looked so sympathetic, "Its ok, I know those days were hard on you. Your safe now. She's never coming back."

After 50 years away from Maria I felt awful for using her as my excuse, but I had no choice.

And I really had no choice but to stay away from Bella.

**Alice's POV**

That was the most scary I had ever seen Jasper in all our time together. Even in my visions of him while he was still with Maria, I had never feared him like I did now. The anger and hate rolling off him when he attacked me was so incredibly scary.

When he explained that it was due to a Maria based flashback I could understand though. Maria had made him do unspeakable things under her service.

I could feel the worry seeping out of him as he watched me thinking about what just happened.

"Its ok Jazz, I know it was an accident. Im fine. Really." I hated to see him so desolate. "Lets go for a hunt and take your mind off it."

I skipped off to the closet to pick out an outfit, trying to show Jasper that I really was fine, and there was no harm done.

Once I was dressed in skinny jeans, a pale blue singlet and flat boots, we went out to our favourite hunting spot.

**Belles POV**

I was still reeling from Edward Cullen's reaction to me in biology when I awoke the next morning. What a strange gut he was. It wasn't like I said anything at all to him.

I showered, dressed and ate breakfast, all while trying to figure out what to say to him when I saw him today. I had to confront him. It seemed he had unfairly judged me, and I couldn't let that go.

Pompous Git.

The day passed without a sighting of Edward. I had seen the rest of his family, but when I had tried to approach them to ask where he was, they had all risen and left the table to go to their next classes.

Driving home from school, I felt unsettled, like someone was watching me. Pulling into the driveway at Charlies house ( I suppose its my house now too) I glanced in my rear view mirror and was sure I saw a flash of someone in the tree line across the road. No they moved way to fast to be human.

I made a note to myself to ask Charlie about wild animals in the area.

**A/N: Ok here's the deal, I see a lot of people have read this story but only 1 person took the time to review. Thank you to **.Girl **for taking the time to do that.**

**This is the second story I am writing and to be honest, if I don't get a few more reviews I wont be updating.**

**Im doing this around raising 2 young boys, (2 years and a 3 month old) so if people don't review, I don't know your enjoying it, and I will stop writing.**

**So if you actually care where this is going hit the button VVV its right there.**

**Thank you in advance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them.**

**I am sorry, this is only going to be a short chapter, My grandfather died 2 days ago, and im trying to deal with his loss, but thought I had better stick in a chapter so you don't think I have forgotten you.**

**Bella's POV**

Charlie arrived home about 2 hours after I did. He came in and hung his gun and coat on the hook behind the door. I was in the kitchen making vegetarian lasagne and salad. I enjoyed cooking for Charlie, but it was more a case of if I didn't then nobody would.

He came in and slumped in a chair. "Hey Bells, what's cooking?"

I looked over at him, "Lasagne Char….Dad." I had to watch myself doing that. "Oh hey I wanted to ask about wild animals around these parts. Anything I should be aware of?"

"Well we have the basic deer and elk Bells, not that you should worry about them. But if your going to wander round in the Northern woods don't go alone. You have Cougars and black bears in there. Maybe the odd wolf still lurking around." Charlie shrugged. "Any particular reason you were asking."

"No, its just when I got home I thought someone was in the woods across the road, but they moved way to fast to be human, so I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to be eaten walking from my truck to the door hahaha."

"In the woods here? Don't get many animals this close to town. Must have been a pretty big cougar, just got lost on his way to dinner. Don't worry, they very rarely come this close to the town." Charlie snorted a laugh. HAHA yeah real funny Charlie..

We ate in silence, until Charlie declared there was a super important thing on TV he had to watch. While doing the dishes I could hear a running commentary on today's baseball game. Yeah real important DAD.

I went upstairs to do my homework and listen to some music. I still couldn't shake that feeling that I was being watched. I looked up at my window and was sure that I was the faintest movement. I got up a threw my window open. No noise, no movement, no nothing. Wow I was getting paranoid.

I decided to give up and have an early night. Maybe lack of sunshine was causing me to go a bit nutty. A decent nights sleep would fix that. Tomorrow the sun may come out.

**?POV**

I had followed her all the way home from school. From the woods across the road I could smell her. Her natural scent, her deodorant, her shampoo. I could smell it all. And it was so strong I could almost taste her. I knew if I just crossed the road, flashed her my best smile, she would willing be mine. I could eliminate her and save my family from what I knew was coming. I could rip her throat out so fast nobody would hear her scream. I wanted to wrap my fingers through her hair and pull her head back until her neck snapped.

Until she looked right at me.

I knew I had to get out of there. If I didn't and she saw me then we would all be in even more trouble. Damn her for being the Chief of Polices' daughter. She was to damn conspicuous. If she disappeared then we would surely be found out. I had to find a way to lure her into the woods, and maul her beyond recognition so it looked like an animal attack. I just had to gain her trust.

I run as fast as my legs would carry me, all the way home where I fell into the arms of my loved one.

I had said I was going hunting and now when confronted about my black eyes, I admitted there was anything worth hunting that I wouldn't get caught for.

Thank heavens Edwards wasn't here to hear my lies.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope it was better than nothing.**

**Who is lurking, wanting to kill Bella? It will be who you least expect. **

**So hit review, makes me update even faster. If I get enough reviews I may even update tomorrow after the funeral.**

**So hit the Button.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters in this story, I am just borrowing them for a while.**

**Bella's POV**

I woke early this morning and even before I had opened my eyes I knew today was different. Listening carefully I couldn't hear rain. Not a single drop on either the window or the roof.

Oh my god, was today sunny? Was I finally going to start enjoying myself here? I rushed to the window and threw it open. My face fell as I looked out over the lawn. Or what was supposed to be the lawn. All I could see in every directions was a perfect white blanket of snow. Inches of it in every direction.

If there was one thing I hated more than rain it was snow.

I got showered and dressed in the slowest possible time, trying to avoid having to go downstairs and face my nemesis.

"Come on Bella, pull yourself together. Its snow. It cant hurt you. Breath." I tried to psych myself up all the while wanting to climb back into bed and burrow under the covers.

I shook myself off and headed down to Charlie. Who looked like he had just won the lottery. What the…?

"Morning Bells, Hey how are ya?" Charlie was almost bouncing off the walls.

"Um yeah im ok Dad, but maybe no more coffee for you this morning ok." I couldn't work out why he was acting so out of character.

"Bells, did you not look out the window! It snowed, 10 inches of snow. That's the biggest snowfall in years. Must be a welcome home gift for you aye?" He was like a child at Christmas.

"Char.. Ah Dad. I don't like snow. In fact I hate it. And I hate driving in it." I filled a coffee cup for myself. I didn't overly like the taste but I needed something to keep me warm right now.

Charlies face fell.

"Oh, since when? You used to love the snow when you came to visit at the start. No never mind, I get it, your all grown up now. Well I put chains on your tires, but still, be careful driving to school ok."

Now I felt awful. That was the most excited I had seen Charlie in ages. And the most he had talked since I got here.

"Thanks Dad. And hey you never know, I may be in the mood for a snowball fight later. Just, don't go surprising me with any stray ones ok." I tried to laugh it off.

"Ok Bells, see you after school." Charlie looked so crestfallen.

"Bye Dad." I was kicking myself for ruining his day.

As I walked out to my truck, I was sure I saw movement in the woods across the road again. Damn it. If someone was following me they picked the wrong person to mess with. Did they not realise my Dad was Chief of Police.

I jumped in the truck and slowly made my was towards school.

**? POV**

I had uprooted a tree and dropped it on the road when I saw her pull out of her driveway, knowing that nobody else was coming and she would be forced to stop.

I heard her truck coming before I saw it and stepped back into the tree line to wait. After a couple of minutes, she slowed and rolled to a stop. I darted across to my car parked on the other side of the tree and waited for her to get out.

"Seriously, Today of all days. Stupid tree." She did not sound happy at all.

"Your lucky," I said popping my head over the tree and smiling at her. "I had just passed right where the tree fell. Almost wiped out the rear end of my car. Any earlier and it would have been your cab."

"Oh, ah, Hi, sorry I didn't realise anyone was around." She blushed and her skin turned a delicious red colour. "I don't normally talk to fallen trees."

"That's perfectly alright. We all do odd things when we are faced with an unusual situation. Do you need a ride to school?" I smiled my most friendly smile at her.

"Ah," she swallowed hard. "I think maybe I should ring someone about this tree. Cant leave it lying here all day."

"Bella I have already phoned the required services, they said they will be a couple of hours." Now to lay the trap. "But I guess if you want to sit in your car and wait I can inform school why you wont be there."

I turned and started towards my car.

"Wait, um, no if that rides still available, I would rather not wait. Thanks." She edged around the tree and stepped towards the car.

**Alice's POV**

One good thing about snow, it was still overcast enough for us to go to school.

One bad thing. I was going to ruin which ever boots I chose to wear today.

Jasper was no help when it came to picking clothes, he just wanted to take them off me.

Emmett was no help either, big lovable lug, but he would run around naked if Rose let him.

And Rose was a huge help, but she had gone hunting with Jasper and Emmett before school. So here I was, wondering which pair of boots I was going to ruin when Esme poked her head in.

"Alice, oh you are here. How odd, I knew the others had gone hunting and Carlisle is at the hospital, but one of the cars is gone. Did someone come back from the hunt early?"

I had been so wrapped up in boots that I hadn't heard the car leave.

"No Esme, I don't think so. Emmett couldn't be that quite and Jasper would have come and got me first." As I finished talking I was suddenly pulled into a vision.

Bella - Getting into the car. Laughing at first, then a look of terror twisted her face.

A flash of teeth.

Blood.

Pain.

Bella dying.

Screaming.

Burning.

Bella becoming one of us.

The vision suddenly stopped and I found myself slumped on the floor, supported by Esme.

"Alice. Honey. What was it, what did you see?" She was so concerned for me.

No, wait not me, we needed to be concerned for Bella.

"Esme. I saw Bella Swan. She's Chief Swans daughter. She was being attacked. Someone's going to hurt her. Today." I was frantic. This wasn't how things were meant to be.

"Alice, we will find the others and they will help us find her. I can feel she is important to you, so we will protect her." She smiled, trying to calm me down.

She didn't understand.

"Esme! Its one of us. I see her being attacked by one of us. Someone has got her right now. We are too late." I started dry heaving.

This was not the way it was meant to be at all.

**A/N: Not Alice, Not Esme (but who would have suspected Esme?)**

**DunDunDah. 5 vamps left unaccounted for.**

**Who has Bella?**

**Can Alice's Vision be changed?**

**Review and let me know who you think it is. Trust me even I don't quite know yet lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the characters in this story, I am just borrowing them for a while.**

**Jaspers P.O.V**

I just couldn't help myself. I had to watch every move she made. I had to know what exactly about her had made Edward turn tail and run, not only from his family, but from the whole life we had built up here.

Edward was usually so stoic, so removed from whatever was going on.

Unless he heard something that worried him to the extreme, he would never just up and leave.

But if it was something that worried him that much, why go by himself? Why not wait a few days, let us all get packed, hitch up our horses and mosey on out of Dodge?

I knew she had something to do with it. Bella Swan.

She had taken our pillar of morals and reduced him to rubble, and only Alice would know why. But she wouldn't tell any of us. Whatever had transpired between them was staying between them.

It was moments like this I was jealous of their gifts. The fact they could have their silent conversations. Know what was coming next. Always one step ahead of the rest of us.

I hated being jealous. I knew I loved Alice more than my own life. But lately I had been wondering if she loved me as much.

And then to top it all off Bella Swan comes floating into our lives and makes my jealousy flare.

Because of her Alice and Edward are keeping secrets from the rest of us.

I could feel my thirst, changing from a slight singe to a full inferno in my throat.

I needed to feed, and I needed to right now, before I went home to my family for the night.

**Emmett's P.O.V**

_Im too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, oh yeah it hurts._

Ha-ha I loved this song, it was so me. I love dancing around to this while im getting dressed in the morning.

And it is so much better when old Emo Edward isn't here to judge me. I should be able to listen to any song I want in my own head and not have to worry about someone dissing me.

_Im to sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, to sexy yeah._

"Emmett Cullen, If you don't get your butt down these stairs RIGHT NOW, we are going hunting without you." I could hear the threat in Rose's voice and knew she wasn't joking.

Crap, I hate when she gets like this.

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

"Emmett Cullen, if you don't get your butt down these stairs RIGHT NOW, we are going hunting without you." My darling husband was once again taking his sweet time doing anything.

"Coming, Muffin!" Emmett flew down the stairs and swept me up in his arms, trying to plant a kiss on me.

"Emmett, put me down, if you wrinkle my top, you will lose an arm….or maybe a more important appendage." I glared at him.

"Ohhhh Rose, don't be like that babe. You have been in a mood ever since Jasper came home last night. Let me take you back upstairs and cheer you up." Em tried, unsuccessfully, to grab my ass.

Just as I went to swat his hand away, Jasper walked into the living room.

"Alice isn't coming with us. She needs time to get her outfit perfect for today. She seems to think today is going to be an important day for her." Jasper looked slightly upset that she wouldn't be joining us.

"Never mind Jazz, we will keep you company. Lets go." I wasn't going to run upstairs and try to convince Alice to come.

"I bet you that cool hog you have sitting in the garage that I can find something to drink first cowgirl." Emmett was doing his usual dopey best to try and help cheer Jasper up.

"Your on, Little Bear." Jasper elbowed Emmett as they both made for the door.

"Great just what I need, Emmett on a damn motorbike." I rolled my eyes as I followed slowly.

By the time I made it to the edge of the forest I could hear a lot of crashing and banging and thumping. I decided to head off in the other direction, as I wasn't needed to go home and shower before school, AGAIN, because the boys were tearing up the woods, AGAIN.

I ran into the woods, found a couple of small deer and drained them. I was about three quarters of the way home, when I came across Emmett and Jasper splashing in the river.

"Well if you children are just going to destroy everything, I will see you at home." It was almost time to leave for school, and these clowns had to go and get soaking wet. Morons.

I jogged the rest of the way home, trying to decided what I was going to do while I waited for everyone else to get ready.

And that was when I saw the garage door open.

I looked around to make sure nobody had seen me approach the house. I took the key ring with the keys to all the cars and jumped in the closest car.

I don't know what compelled me to drive in that direction, but as I pulled to drive in that direction. But as I pulled over to the side of the road, I knew I had a purpose.

**Bella's P.O.V**

As I climbed into the passenger seat, I had a feeling this was not a good idea. But the idea of sitting in my truck, in the snow, waiting for someone to come and move the tree didn't appeal to me.

Charlie had always told me not to get into a car with anyone I don't know, but seeing that I was 17, almost an adult, I was sure I would be fine.

And anyway, she was beautiful, long golden hair, perfect skin, perfect pale skin. I knew she was a Cullen. And the Cullen's were well known around town. They had never been in any trouble with the law. And I would know. What with my dad being the chief of police.

"Um hi, Im Bella Swan. Are you related to Edward Cullen?" I was nervous and didn't quite know what to say to this stunning woman.

"Bella, what a beautiful name, yes I guess you could say im related to Edward. Gorgeous boy he is. Odd though." She looked thoughtful. "So are you a friend of Edwards?"

"I wouldn't say a friend, we have a few classes together." I was beginning to be uncomfortable with the way she was looking at me.

"Bella, would you like to know something?"

I just nodded at her.

"Edward told me about you. About how much you ….appeal to him. I told him I could help take care of the problem. Take care of you."

She was starting to scare me. What did she mean appeal to him.

"I don't know what you mean, like I said we only had a couple of classes together and he never even talked to me. I don't see how I could appeal to him, as you put it." I wasn't going to let her know I was scared.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. So naïve. Would you like to know a secret?" She had slowed the car. I thought about jumping but realised the door was locked.

"I, no sorry we, all the Cullen's are…special. There are things you don't know about us. The reason you appeal to Edward was your blood sings to him. He fantasised about draining you right there in the classroom before he run away. You scared him off. He didn't want to return to drinking human blood."

I looked at her like she was insane. She had to be joking right. But the way she was looking at me, I knew she was serious. Deadly serious.

"What? Are you in some creepy fucking cult or something. Stop this god damn car and let me out you crazy bitch."

I was frantically pulling at the door handle hoping I could pop the lock or something.

In a blur of movement she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her, baring her teeth at me.

"No Bella im not crazy, im not in some freaky cult. Im a vampire. Normally I drink animals, but my dear sweet Edward is so worried about returning home that I knew I had to take care of you myself." She pulled my wrist up to her mouth and licked it.

"It has been such a long time since I tasted human blood. I think I am going to enjoy you young Bella." Her eyes turned black.

I closed my eyes and opened my mouth to scream.

But before I could I heard an almighty shrieking sound, like metal been ripped apart. There was a sudden jerk on my arm and I was surrounded by cold air.

Was I dying? Or was I already dead?

"Bella?" I heard someone say my name. "Bella I know your ok, answer me."

I opened my eyes and saw Edwards sister Rosalie staring into my face.

With her perfect white skin, perfect hair, perfect white teeth.

I screamed and passed out.

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

I knew the car as soon as I saw it approach. I watched as she felled the tree and proceeded to talk Bella into her car.

I followed carefully in my car just to make sure things didn't do awry.

The last thing I wanted to do was shift again, which we would have to do if the chief of police's daughter suddenly went missing.

I knew she was here because of Edward.

Stupid bitch would do anything to protect him. And from what I was overhearing as the cars slowed, Edward wanted to follow his instinct and drink Bella.

Well I for one was not about to let that happen. I was happy here in Forks, where I was almost out of high school. Ready to experience life as a young adult again for the umpteenth time.

If Edward wanted to bail as soon as shit got hard that was fine, but he was not taking the rest of us down with him,

"No Bella im not crazy, im not in some freaky cult. Im a vampire. Normally I drink animals, but my dear sweet Edward is so worried about returning home that I knew I had to take care of you myself." Ohhh crap, she didn't just tell Bella that.

"It has been such a long time since I tasted human blood. I think I am going to enjoy you young Bella."

I heard Bella's heartbeat increase, heard the sharp intake of air as she filled her lungs to scream.

I was out of my car so fast, no human eyes could have detected me. I grabbed the drivers door, ripping it clear off the hinges.

She spun to look me in the eyes, as I grabbed her around the throat and dragged her out of the car, throwing her to the side.

I leaned into the car and looked at Bella.

"Bella? Bella I know your ok, answer me."

Bella looked up at me, wide eyed and terrified, screamed, and blacked out, slumping right down in the seat.

I spun around as I heard a growl behind me.

"Tanya! What the ell do you think you are doing?"

**A/N" Dun Dun Dah, who saw that coming? Can you believe that not only did Tanya come to kill Bella, But it was Rose that saved her.**

**I hope this longer chapter makes some people happy.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the characters in this story, I am just borrowing them for a while.**

**Esmes P.O.V**

Emmett and Jasper had arrived back from their hunt, dripping wet and laughing. So happy and carefree until they saw Alice and I about to head out the front door.

"What's wrong? Where are you going in such a hurry?" Jasper was of course the first to pick up on our anxiety.

"There's been an incident Jasper. Bella Swan is in some sort of trouble. We are just going to check she's ok." I replied pulling up the zipper on my coat.

Even though we wouldn't feel the cold, we would look out of place being out in the snow without some layer of protection, and emergency or no, I was not going to let suspicion fall on us.

"Oh sweet, is Rose upstairs, or has she already left for school?" Emmett asked as he walked past.

"Rose? She hasn't come home yet. Wasn't she with you guys?" Alice was starting to get frantic, and I could tell by the look on Jaspers face that he was getting very unsettled.

"We can talk in the car, lets move." Jasper said. He had realised the seriousness of the situation and was taking charge.

As we got into the car, Jasper explained that Rose had left them about half an hour earlier. They had noticed the opened garage when they walked past and that was why they had enquired about Roses whereabouts.

Alice was driving towards the edge of town where Charlie and Bella lived when Emmett asked the question I wasn't looking forward to answering.

"So where exactly are we going? And why are we so concerned with the new human?"

"Ok Emmett stay calm please. But Alice had a vision of someone setting a trap and attacking Bella. We just need to check that she is ok." I watched him apprehensively.

"Why would I get upset about someone attacking the new gi…..Rose! You think Rose has gone to attack her?" Emmett was starting to get very loud.

Jasper needed to prompting to start calming the vibes in the car. Emmett needed to stay calm.

"No Emmett, we don't think she has attacked Bella. We know she has." Alice chimed in.

"Alice! We don't know for sure that she has." I whipped my head around to look at her and was greeted by the most shocking sight of my life.

**Alices P.O.V**

As I brought the car around the final bend I slammed on the brakes. There was a dark blue Mercedes sitting in the middle of the road. The front passengers door was lying beside the car and there was a figure leaning in as if to retrieve something.

And that's when Rose stood up, Bella slumped in her arms. Limp. If it hadn't been for the fact we could all hear her heartbeat, we would have believed her dead.

"Rose, no. What have you done?" Emmett sounded dejected. Not wanting to believe what he saw in front of his own eyes, he went to open the door.

"Arrrrrgggggghhhhhhhh. Why couldn't you just stay out of it!" Suddenly we were all out of the car looking for the source of anger.

Then she stepped out of the tree line.

"TANYA!" we all said the name as one. Shocked beyond any other words we all just stood there dumbfounded.

She whipped around to look at us. Her posture visibly relaxed and she put on a huge smile.

"Well who sent out the welcome wagon? Alice, let me guess you saw me coming a week ago?" She was all honey and milk now that she had an audience.

"Um no Tanya. We didn't know you were here until just now. What are you doing here?" I was trying to work out how I had missed the arrival of someone so close to us.

"Edward came to see us. He told me of the troubles he was having here and about how he couldn't come home until they were sorted. So I thought I would come and see what was going on down here." She looked almost smug. "It seems no-one else was looking out for his best interests."

That last seemed to be aimed at Esme. In one fluid motion Rose had Bella sitting under a tree propped up against the trunk and in the next heartbeat she had her hand wrapped around Tanyas throat.

"How dare you. How dare you come down here from your frozen wasteland to destroy our lives and then stand here and insult our mother. I should rip you limb from limb right where you stand."

I looked at Jasper to try and get him to calm the situation but he shrugged and shook his head.

"Rose is beyond my assistance now. Emmett you grab your little lady. Ill take care of Tanya."

Both guys stepped forward to intervene.

As soon as Jasper put his hand on Tanyas shoulder she seemed to deflate, He scooped her up and put her in the Mercedes. Alice can you ride with me? Esme, Emmett and Rose, might be best if you call Carlisle and take Bella back to our house. We will meet you there."

###########################################################################

**Jaspers P.O.V**

We arrived back at the house and I scooped Bella up into my arms. She felt so warm against my skin. She smelled like sunshine and strawberries.

I took her into the living room and placed her on the couch just as Carlisle arrived home.

"What is going on here? Is that Bella Swan? Someone needs to start explaining what's going on here." Carlisle rushed to her side and checked her over.

"Is she ok Carlisle?" I needed to know. I couldn't understand why but I had to make sure she Tanya hadn't hurt her.

"She's fine. A cold cloth to her head should wake her. Esme, would you mind fetching one dear?" He smiled up at Esmes concerned face.

"I think it may be best if we talk first love. Things are not as straight forward as they may seem."

Carlisle nodded and then followed us into the dining room where Rose, Emmett and Tanya were already sitting at the table.

"Tanya, what a nice surprise. What brings you to our home? Have you heard from Edward?"

Carlisle sat at the table across from her.

Rose bristled noticeably at Carlisles questions. Emmett put his hand on her arm to keep her in her chair.

"Why yes. I have heard from Edward. He came straight to me to tell me of his concerns. Concerns that his family didn't seem to take seriously." She took up that smug look again and looked at us all in turn.

"His singer turns up, drives him wild with desire and you tell him to walk it off? Why did you not take care of the issue for him."

"And what do you propose I do Tanya? Walk up to Chief Swan and ask him to send his daughter away again, my son lusts after her blood?"

"No I expected you to do what I was about to do. Rip her throat out and make sure she never becomes a problem for YOUR SON again."

"So just because Edward has a fucking issue we should all have to uproot our lives for him AGAIN. Why is it always when things get to bloody tough for him we have to suffer. Why cant he deal with his issues like a god damn man." Rose was about to lose it completely and no amount of calm I was pushing out was helping her.

"Rose, Tanya. Stop that now." Carlisle very rarely raised his voice at us, and when he did we knew it was serious. "Tanya, I will do everything in my power to protect my family. Slaughtering innocents is not in my power. Edward has acted poorly in running from his problems, just as you have acted poorly in coming here. Rose is right. We should not have to shift again as nothing has happened. When Edward returns, if he tells me that its something we must really do then we will look at that option as a family. Right now however, you need to go home." Tanya went to interrupt him at this point, but Carlisle raised a hand to stop her.

"Return home and let us deal with the situation. And please, Do Not return to forks unless we invite you. You maybe family, but I will always protect my wife and children, from ANY threat."

"Am I a threat then?"

We all turned towards the voice in the door. In the midst of our family upset Bellas revival and appearance in the doorway had gone unnoticed.

"Am I a threat that will need to be taken care of?"

Bella had never looked more pale during the few days she had been in forks than she did at that very moment.

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. Reviews are greatly appreciated, whether praise or constructive criticism im open.**


End file.
